


You're joking, right?

by Daddario



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddario/pseuds/Daddario
Summary: "Marry me""You're joking, right?"





	You're joking, right?

"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me. Make me the happiest man alive," Simon said, looking at the man he loved. Raphael just stood there, his mouth hanging open a bit out of disbelief. He didn't know if his boyfriend was serious or not.

"You’re joking, right?"

Simon shook his head. "Nope," he said, making the ‘p’ pop, "I'm dead serious."

Raphael's mouth went further open. His eyes grew wider. He wasn't kidding. Oh my gosh, Simon wasn't kidding. Many things were running through the man's mind, all at once. Making his disbelief grow bigger with the second.

"Raphael? Hello?" Simon waved his hand before the frozen man's eyes. "You're making me nervous. What do you say, want to marry me?" Simon's eyes darted over Raphael’s face, to gauge his reaction, before looking in his eyes again. "It's only for the rest of your life." He added with a cheeky grin on his face.

A smile appeared on Raphael’s face and he took a step closer to Simon. Raphael took Simon's hands in his own and looked up at him with a small smile. "Sí, Simon." Raphael stared. "I would love to be your husband."


End file.
